Shadows Of Magic
by Miss Nim
Summary: Even those people who you don't expect to posses magic, have it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled (Unfortunately) :'(**

She lay in wait.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought of her. The Princess. The girl she had treated as a daughter for all those years, and never got any thanks for it.

She hadn't dared to return to the tower—the tower she had called home for eighteen years. There was a chance that the princess or the thief might come back to it. They believed she was dead.

She nearly laughed aloud at the thought. She—the most powerful witch of her time—dead! Yes, she had tripped out of the tower. Yes, she had disappeared into dust once she hit the ground. _But she was not dead.__ In fact, she was far from it._

As a witch, she had simply vanished in a place of the forestlands where no one would find her. She was there now, looking into a cauldron with a shimmering potion that showed her whatever she wanted to see. And currently she saw the royal castle in the Corona.

She clenched her fists as she watched Rapunzel walk onto a balcony. The princess. The thief. They were married she couldn't believe it! How dare they, it was as though they were making fun of her!

That girl had her long golden hair, and now she would pay. She would suffer for—no. _The thief._ He was the one.

He would pay the price.

She would get her revenge by taking away everything he loved, making him suffer, then finally taking his life.

Mother Gothel would kill Flynn Rider even if it were the last thing she ever did.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 of Shadows Of Magic, I'm if it took too long or it isn't good, but I've been busy with school work.**

Rapunzel was lying in her pretty palace bed, it didn't have a canopy like her bed in the tower had; it was shaped like a whale. Guards surrounded her room.

The princess couldn't sleep, after having been put to bed by her real parents and Eugene. She was undoubtedly tired, meeting all those people was overwhelming, and they all seemed to love her, especially the children. They had been waiting for her for so long, it was so hard to deal with all that emotional energy. They said they loved her but did they really? Mother had said she loved her, too.

Yesterday at the end of the Jubilee she had fallen into bed and slept immediately for all she had a nap in the afternoon. But today she had found no sleep. It was all so exciting and so new. She felt unworthy of all this and deeply humbled.

She was also afraid to sleep. Sleep brought nightmares, and they were so much worse then any she had ever had before. She actually woke up screaming all the time now, even from naps, unless someone woke her up.

Even the worst thunderstorms, where the lightning licked at the bowl her tower sat in and the thunder echoed and echoed, were as nothing compared to these nightmares. They had given her rosemary tea before bed to help with the nightmares, but it tasted awful, and it hadn't worked yet.

When her parents had tucked her in tonight she had lain quietly and kissed them goodnight. After everyone was gone and the curtains pulled and guards stationed, she pulled out the box she had bumped her head on.

On it was note, "For memories. ~Eugene"

Pascal climbed up to her shoulder and gave a squeak; asking what was inside. She opened it, and smiled, it was a small paint kit. One thing that drove her crazy about her new room was how fancy, but totally bare it was. The walls had huge open spaces, which were framed in with fanciful borders; they were just calling for something to fill them.

Now was a good time. Hopping out of bed and padding over to the wall on the end of her bed she started with her tower. The smell of fresh paints tickled her nose, but it was a homely smell, a good smell.

After painting grass and the waterfall, and starting up the base she realized how she really didn't know what the Tower looked like on the outside. The first time she left she had been too excited at leaving to look back. When she got home it was dark and only had an outline of how it looked, and the last time...

The last time had been too painful to look back, so much had changed, Mother was gone and so was her magic hair, everything that she had known that made her special was left behind. Her Tower had been nothing more then a prison, but she missed it so much.

Rapunzel was special here in Corona, but it wasn't the same.

Well, she wasn't looking for accuracy anyway and painted the Tower as she knew it from the inside. It didn't take long to finish a rough version of the Tower, she'd have to wait for the paint to dry anyway before adding details.

But first she added a long line of bright yellow, with a curl at the end, to remember her hair by. She missed her hair so much too, so many times, these past two days. She kept finding herself reaching for it. Sometimes she had wanted to hide in it, but more often she had wanted to heal someone, there were so many people with injuries she could have helped once.

She would see someone missing a finger, or a tooth, or just scarred in some way and she kept finding herself looking at her empty hand after trying to reach for her magic, healing hair.

She had had some quiet time today, ostensibly for a nap, but she had spent the whole time crying for those people. Gothel had been so selfish, we could have helped so many people and it wouldn't have hurt her to have shared. It isn't as though she could only heal once a day or something. The very thought of how she loved Gothel, how she thought Gothel truely loved her just broke her heart.


End file.
